


? - 041

by Jesonomi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acceptance, Cold Reality, Harsh Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesonomi/pseuds/Jesonomi
Summary: They are not my siblings. This is my life.





	

I put on a smile as I wave them goodbye. It slips away after they leave. I don’t know what I expected to happen. I may have thought them up in my world, but he actually met them in his world. He is actually their friend, and I am like a distant family member of his. It’s crushing. To meet them and become friends, that was the highest point of this dream. But I suppose dreams of such high levels are not meant to come true. The place is silent as I get up from my seat. I don’t really know where to go from here.

“Is this it? Just a sign that, ‘Hey, you were right. The Universe is indeed a joke. Haha, hilarious.’ Is that right?” I ask, with nobody around to hear the anger in my voice. I don’t expect an answer, and I don’t get one.

I lean against a counter as I contemplate my options, tapping my fingers against the wooden surface. While there are some new paths, the older ones surface to my mind first. Die. Just die now, and everything will be over. I close my eyes and visualize a few ways to go about it. I’m picturing my mangled body after a jump when the image of a funeral pushes that all away. I see some of the others there, a solemn look upon their faces. But more importantly, I see them. And most of their faces are sorrowful. The few that are not, I understand. They are not the type to openly express their emotions. I feel tears beginning to well up, so I open my eyes and scowl, scolding myself. There is no reason for them to mourn me. Why would I think of such a scene? My idiotic dreams are still ingrained deep within my head. I need to clear it. Perhaps a shower will help?

I walk through the hallways, peeking into each room I pass, still fairly unfamiliar with the layout of the place. After a minute or two, I find a bathroom. Not the one I used before, but more or less the same in design and supplies. I walk in and lock the door out of habit. The sound of the door shutting is so loud in the complete silence of the house. I unceremoniously strip my clothes off and throw them onto the rack over the toilet. As I step over to the shower, I catch my reflection in the mirror. I stop and put my hand on its surface. I stop and look at the dark circles below my eyes. I stop and look at how thin my arms are. I stop and look at how weak I am. A sigh escapes from my lips and I let my arm fall back to my side.

I go take my shower.

**Author's Note:**

> (2014)


End file.
